Anywhere
by Takasuki55
Summary: Malik's father arranges for Malik to marry the Pharaoh's son, Atemu. So After living in the palace for a couple of years he starts falling in love with Atemu, but then he gets kidnapped by Bakura. What will happen? Read and find out.


1Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh ;

Author's Note:

Taka-05-: Okay so here's the deal with this account and stuffses. Me and Tsuki2255 are using this account to write stories together, taking turns with each chapter. Meaning that each of us writes one chapter after the other person writes there's. It's gunna be fun so shup . FYI.. If you didn't figure it out yet I'm starting it off

Anywhere

Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me

And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free

I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you

And at sweet night, you are my own

Take my hand

CHORUS:

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So by the morning light

We'll be half way to anywhere

Where love is more than just your name

I have dreamt of a place for you and I

No one knows who we are there

All I want is to give my life only to you

I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore

Let's run away, I'll take you there

Chorus

Forget this life

Come with me

Don't look back you're safe now

Unlock your heart

Drop your guard

No one's left to stop you

Forget this life

Come with me

Don't look back you're safe now

Unlock your heart

Drop your guard

No one's left to stop you now

Chorus

Prologue

_Malik pouted as he, his father, and Isis rode to the palace on their horses. He rode on the same horse as his father, since he was a mere age of ten, while Isis rode beside them on her own. They were greeted by guards. His father got him off of the horse and took his hand, practically dragging him into the palace._

"_I don't want to go!" Malik exclaimed, doing his best to hold back._

_But of course his father just tugged him along. Malik hit his father's arm, trying to get him to let go, while Isis tried to calm him._

"_Malik.. please calm down." she said softly._

"_No!" Malik tried again to pull away. _

_They entered the throne room. Even in the presence of the Pharaoh Malik still struggled. Young Atemu, age eleven, stood beside his father's throne. Malik's father released his arm, making the boy fall to the ground unexpectedly. Atemu looked as if he himself was going to help Malik before Isis helped her younger brother up. _ _The pharaoh stood and walked over to the three. _

"_Shall we speak of this in private?" He asked Malik's Father._

_The other man merely nodded and the two strode off. _

"_I'll be right back, Malik. Stay here.. I need to tend to the horses." Isis said sternly before leaving._

_Malik stuck out his tongue before crossing his arms. He overheard his father talking to Isis about an arranged marriage and it had to do with him. He had no idea what it meant but he heard it had something to with this little princey person, across the room. Malik turned to look back at Atemu only to see the young prince playing with a small black cat. He raised an eyebrow at him. Atemu seemed to sense Malik's stare on him for he looked at the younger boy and smiled. Malik looked away again, blushing slightly. _

_Atemu stood, picking up the cat also. He stepped off of where the throne was and walked towards Malik. _

"_Hello." He said with a smile, going so he actually had eye contact with Malik and didn't have to stare at his back. _

_Malik looked down again._

"_Hi.." He said softly. _

_The cat pawed at Malik's hair. Malik pulled back a bit. The cat mewed. _

"_Aww.. I think Taka likes you." Atemu said, watching the cat seemingly reach for Malik._

_Malik couldn't help but smile. He pet Taka's head, getting a purr as a response._

"_Wanna hold her?" Atemu asked._

_Malik nodded. Atemu handed Taka to Malik and the other boy took her gently. He looked at her and smiled, never having a pet (besides the horses). Taka licked his nose, making Malik giggle. Atemu smiled. Malik hugged the small cat while she purred. But she stopped and hissed. Malik turned, curious. A black dog bounded at Atemu. Taka growled and Malik tightened his grip on her. He had only seen dogs from afar. Atemu laughed as the dog licked his face._

"_Stop it, Tsuki. Settle down." Atemu said between his laughs. _

_Malik smiled. Moment was ruined when the tall people came back. They walked over to the two boys. _

"_Already bonding? Well that's good.. You'll be together for awhile." Malik's father grinned. _

_Malik looked up at his father, confused. _

"_Done deal then?" The Pharaoh asked._

"_Yeah.. They were a burden to me anyway.." His father sneered. _

_Atemu managed to stand and keep his dog at his side, probably still hyper. _

"_Atemu.. Why don't you show your friend around the palace?" The pharaoh suggested. _

"'_Kay!" Atemu smiled and took Malik's hand, before heading out of the room._

_Tsuki followed. Malik grew more suspicious but stayed quiet and let Atemu drag him around. _

_XxXx A few minutes later xXxX _

_Atemu continued to show Malik around. They in Atemu's room when Malik went out onto the balcony and looked out from there. There was his father, getting onto his horse._

"_Father?" Malik whispered at first. _

_The man didn't even look back before getting his horse into a trot, out of the palace walls. _

"_Father?!" He exclaimed, now more confused. _

_Atemu came out onto the balcony, wondering why Malik was shouting. Tears were now in Malik's light eyes. Why was his father leaving him like this? He turned to leave the room but the pharaoh stood in his way. _

"_I'm sorry Malik but you aren't going with him." He said as softly as he could. _

"_Why?! Where's my sister?" Malik asked, already half crying. _

"_She's downstairs.. She'll be staying here too." _

"_No! I don't want to stay!" Malik exclaimed. _

"_Malik.." Atemu put a hand on his shoulder._

"_Leave me alone! I wanna go home!" Malik exclaimed and tried to shake Atemu's hand from his shoulder. _

_Atemu wrapped his arms around Malik, to try calm him. Malik didn't struggle this time. Instead he merely cried onto the other's shoulder. Atemu stroked his hair gently. The Pharaoh smiled slightly and left. _

_After a few minutes Malik was barely even crying any more. He just had his head on Atemu's shoulder, sniffling a bit. _

'Father...'_ He thought sadly._

Taka-05-: There ya go.. The Prologue.. Yay! Chibbi Cuteness! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
